Glee Love
by Soliepower
Summary: Finn likes Rachel, and Rachel likes Finn. So why is everything so hard? Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is a Glee Story (DUH). But this is my first story, so reviews are wanted, but PLEASE be nice!!!

ENJOY!!!!!

Rachel pulled her bag over her shoulder and began walking down the crowded hallway. Today was Monday and last Friday Mr. Schuester decided to stay on as their was also the day that Finn decided he also wanted to stay in the club. She couldn't help think that she was part of the reason he decided to stay. After they talked at his locker and she told him he was better than all of his friends, she turned to see him in deep thought. Then later that afternoon he was back in the club. There was also the way that he looked at her when they were singing. He looked at her the way she always wanted someone to look at her. But she knew that nothing could happen between them. He is the popular, hot football player and she was the looser wannabe star. Not to mention he is dating Quinn. Rachel looked up and saw the pair at her locker. They were making out. Rachel felt a rush of nausea rush over her and ran to the girls bathroom.

Finn lightly pushed Quinn away from him. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Rachel rushing into the bathroom. She looked like she had just been punched in the stomach. He couldn't help but hope she was okay. He looked back at Quinn who was looking up at him, a smile on her face. She began to lean in for another make-out session, but he quickly pulled back.

"What?" Quinn asked a confused look on her face.

"Oh, uh I got to get to class. I have to talk to about my bio project. See you later." Finn replied. Without another word or a kiss goodbye he turned to leave.

When he turned the corner Finn let out a sigh of relief. Lately it seems like their rolls have switched. He used to be the one who constantly wanted to make-out and sometimes even take it farther than that, and she was always the one that ended things before they went too far. But now it seems like all she thinks about is sex, which is really weird. He figured the whole reason for the change was because of Rachel. There was no question, he knew that she was jealous of Rachel. The only question was should she be? He was beginning to think she should.

Quinn watched as Finn turned the corner. "What the hell?" She asked aloud.

"Talking to yourself?" she heard a voice from behind her ask. She turned to see Finn's best friend Puck standing behind her. "Puck. What do you want?"

"Well I noticed you and Finn going at it, and I was wondering if he knew the reason you were suddenly all into him and sex was because you had it, with me. I wonder what he would think if he knew you weren't the perfect little girl you pretend to be."

Quinn looked at Puck's smug face. "Oh, I'm not worried. If he does find out what happened between us, then he's gonna find out that you betrayed him."  
The smug look quickly washed away.

"You and him have been best friends since first grade, he's gonna be crushed when he finds out what you did to him." Puck looked at her. "You know, if he does find out, he's not gonna be the only one. If I decide to tell him, I'm gonna spread it around the entire school. And you know that the teachers will all hear. This is a small town Quinn, your parents will eventually find out too. So I wouldn't act so cocky." Puck smiled as the bell rang.

"So, I'll see you after school? Finn's got that gay ass Glee club thing, so we can hookup in the locker room again." he asked.

Quinn looked up at him. "Fine." she slammed her locker shut and stormed off to her next class. Puck waited a couple of seconds then hurried after her, enjoying his view. They were in such a hurry to get to their classes, they didn't notice Rachel, standing behind them.

PLEASE review!! But remember this is my first story............like ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, they were very much appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I just LOVE the show.**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

Finn sat waiting in his 3rd hour bio class. He was sitting alone in class, considering he was 7 minutes early. He was in such a hurry to get away from Quinn, he hadn't realised how early he was. Looking around the room, his eyes fell on an empty desk, Rachel's desk. He couldn't get her out of his head. He had always seen Rachel around the school, but never talked to her. Now it seemed like that was all he wanted to do. He never felt this way with Quinn. In the whole 4 months that they had been together, he never once felt this way. Finn was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of books slamming down. He looked up to see none other than Rachel sitting down at her desk. He looked at her for a few seconds, and noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought. Slowly pushing his chair back, Finn walked over to her.

"Hey." No response.  
"Hello, Rachel?" still no response, "YO!" Finn yelled. Rachel's head jerked up.

"Huh, oh hi Finn." Rachel smiled. But she was nervous, Finn could tell.

"You okay? You seem a little....off."

"Yeah I'm fine. So you gonna be at glee practice after school today?" Rachel asked, beginning to look and sound normal.

"Yeah. I was gonna hang out with Quinn, but I changed my mind."

"Oh, y-yeah. Good, we n-need you at practice." Rachel replied, looking nervous again. And now she was stuttering, something was really up. "Uh,  
are you planning on hanging out with her after practice too? Cause I was kinda hoping that WE could hang out. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

Finn thought for a few seconds. Quinn would hate if he was spending time with Rachel instead of her. "Yeah, that sounds cool." Finn smiled. The bell rang and he walked back to his seat.

As he sat down, he looked at Rachel again. She still looked a little nervous. He needed to know what was going on.

Rachel could feel herself shaking. Quinn was not only cheating on Finn, but it was with his best friend. And all the while, she was pretending to be so perfect, and she clearly wasn't. She didn't know what to do. She liked Finn, a lot. If she told him about Quinn's extracurricular activities, he would break up with her and she had a chance to get together with him. But it would break his heart, and she couldn't do that. All throughout Bio class she could feel Finn's eyes on her back. She could tell he was worried about her, and she kinda liked that. She could feel her shaking get worst as he looked at her. How could she do this? Can she do this? Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling time for lunch.  
Rachel sat at her desk waiting for everybody else to file out of the room. When the room was empty she collected her belongings and followed everyone else. After putting her books in her locker, she walked to the lunchroom. As usual she would buy her lunch, and sit with her friends. This group, was made of 3 girls she had known since elementary school. Kayla was a tall red-head with freckles that covered her entire face. Her twin sister Kylie was a tall brunette with freckles covering her face. Their other friend, Jenny was a short, sarcastic girl with bleach blonde hair. They were all chatting away when she arrived at the table.

"Hey Rach. Did you see the menu today? Tofu. Can you believe that, stinkin' tofu." Kylie snickered. Stabbing the gunk on her plate, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, that's why I brought my lunch." Kayla said sticking her tongue out at her sister. "Uh, yeah. I saw. I decided to get a bag of chips today. I think it's all my stomach can handle." Rachel attempted to smile.

"Hey you okay?" Jenny asked. Jenny maybe the sarcastic one, but she was always the most caring. She always seemed to care more about her friends than herself. Rachel was the same way. Although she really cared about her singing more than anything.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just tired you know. This weekend I was practicing dance steps for Glee and forgot I had a history project, so I was up till' almost 1:30 doing it."

"You work way too hard." Kayla laughed.

"You need to learn to chill. We got two more years here. And the rest of this year. You got plenty of time to be perfect." Rachel smiled and nodded, not really paying attention. She was too busy thinking about Finn and what she was gonna tell him.

Later that day at Glee practice, Finn noticed that Rachel was in a way better mood than she was before. She was dancing around, singing, and smiling.  
She was her old self. By the end of the rehearsal, he walked up to her. "Hey. So....you ready?"

Rachel looked up at him, "Yeah, just give me 5 minutes." Finn nodded and hopped off the stage. He looked through his backpack, trying to find his math book.

"I'm ready." he heard a quiet voice say from behind.

"Kay', uh I just got to run to the locker room. I think I left my math book there."

Rachel's eyes doubled in size. "No!" she said a little too loud, and too fast. Finn looked at her confused. "Uh, maybe its in your locker."

"Yeah maybe." Finn answered still confused.

Finn and Rachel walked through the hallways, an awkward silence around them. Sighing, Finn opened his locker.

"You were right, here it is." Finn smiled at Rachel and pulled the book out. Rachel smiled up at him. They began walking again and decided that they'd go to the local coffee house to talk and hang out.

Sitting down at the table, another silence fell upon them. Finn looked at Rachel who was looking down at her coffee.

"So you want to tell me whats going on with you?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Well....................."

**Okay, so this one kinda sucked. REVIEW!! **

**I don't get out of school till' June 12, so I'm gonna be kinda busy with all of that, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of the characters. **

**ENJOY!!!**

"Well..." Rachel started. "You see I have this friend. And is thinks he's in this great relationship, but his girlfriend is cheating on him. And I don't know if I should tell him or not."

Finn looked at her.

"If I tell this friend, then he's gonna be crushed, but if I don't tell him, then his girlfriend is gonna go on betraying him." Rachel nervously looked up at Finn.

"Well, who is your friend's girlfriend cheating with? Is it someone that they know, or some random person?" Finn asked. By the sound of his voice, Rachel could tell that he knew who she was talking about.

"It's his best friend." She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"How do you know this?" Finn asked, anger in his voice. Yeah, he definitely knew.

"I was walking from the bathroom this morning and I heard the two of them talking about hooking up today after school."

"Where? Did they say where?" This time there was no anger in his voice, it was replaced with sadness.

"The locker room." Rachel's eyes were once again cast down upon her coffee.

"That's why you didn't want me to go to the locker room today." Finn looked around the coffee shop.

"Finn, I....."

"I knew something was up with her. She seemed so different lately. I thought it was just because I joined Glee, but now I know." he looked at Rachel, "Thank you for telling me." standing up Finn walked out of the coffee shop.

Rachel sat there hoping she did the right thing.

Finn walked back to the school. Normally if some girl told him that Quinn was cheating on him, he wouldn't believe her, but this was Rachel. He knew he could trust her. He was full of mixed emotions. He was angry and hurt that his girlfriend and so called best friend were betraying him, but he was also relieved. He couldn't understand why, but he was. He finally reached the school and stormed towards the locker room. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there, hell he didn't know if he even wanted to get there. He just knew he needed to know what was going on. He reached for the door handle. He opened it a small crack, and was able to hear Quinn's laugh. There was no denying it, they were in there together. Finn closed the door and slid to the ground.

How could they do this to him? He put his head in his hands and sighed. Suddenly he felt a pair of small hands on his back. He looked up to see Rachel looking down at him, a weak smile on her face.

"I thought you would come here." she said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I just had to make sure. You know I was gonna go in there and confront them, but I couldn't do it. I chickened out."

They sat there for 5 minutes, not saying anything, just sitting. Finally they heard footsteps in the locker room.

"Okay, now or never." Finn told himself, standing up.

The door opened and Quinn and Puck filled out, smiling and laughing. Those smiles quickly turned into shocked expressions and their laughs turned into giggles, then disappeared completely.

"Finn what, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Finn shot at her, looking back and forth between his 'best friend' and 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, well we were just uh....." Quinn dropped off.

"Having sex?"

"What, Finn no! You know I'm still a virgin." By the look on her face, Finn knew she was lying. Quinn had never been good at lying. She always had a smirk on her face. It looked kinda like she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, dude how can you think that about us. We have been best friends forever. I would never do that to you."

"You know what 'best friend' nobody was talking to you. Our friendship is over. And Quinn, its over. Don't talk to me again."

Quinn turned to Rachel, who was standing behind them watching the chaos. "You did this. You want Finn all for yourself, so you told him I was cheating on him. You little bit...." Quinn stepped forward, her arms outstretched, ready to push Rachel back into the lockers. Finn stepped in front of her.

"Quinn you did this to yourself. You both did. Don't blame Rachel."

Quinn looked up at him, a hurt look on her face. "But I... I love you."

Finn looked at her. This was the first time she said that to him.

When she got no response, Quinn turned and stormed down the hallway. Finn looked at Puck and he turned and followed.

**I'll try and update soon.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of the characters.**

**ENJOY!!!**

The next morning, Rachel went to the theatre for the Glee club's early practice. Last night Finn walked her home and thanked her for telling him the truth about Quinn. She was pacing back and forth waiting for all of the others to arrive. She was 15 minutes early, as usual. She was rehearsing the song that they were performing. She and Mercedes were performing a mix of Halo and Walking on Sunshine. She dropped the lyrics and she plopped down on the edge of the stage. She was reading the lyrics again when she heard the doors opened. She looked at her watch, whoever it was, they were 10 minutes early. She looked up to see Finn walking in. He looked up and smiled. "Hey." he said approaching the stage.

"Hey. You're early." she smiled.

Finn climbed the steps up the stage and sat down next to her. "Yeah, I thought I could come here you know. I had nothing else to do."

The pair sat there for a couple of minutes, waiting for the others. After what felt like an hour of silence, Finn spoke. "So, why do we have to have an early rehearsal anyway? I mean it's bad enough we have to be here at 7:50 for classes, but now we've got to be here at 7:15. Crazy." Finn said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Rachel smiled and looked at Finn. "Well at least now you can make it to football practice after school."

"Yeah, I guess." The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Rachel was looking into Finn's eyes. She could tell he was doing the same thing.

They both began leaning in. Their lips were about an inch away from each other.

"I said n-no Kurt!" Tina yelled bursting into the theatre, Kurt and the others following behind. Rachel and Finn quickly pulled away from each other.

"Hey would you two tell Tina that I am right?" Kurt looked towards the two on the stage.

"Right about what?" Finn asked, his cheeks burning pink.

Rachel stood up quickly and walked to the other side of the stage. She could feel Finn's eyes on her back.

"HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mercedes yelled out her last note in the song. Finn was standing behind everyone else, by the seats. He was confused about what happened between him an Rachel and wasn't paying attention to the performance. He liked Rachel, and he was pretty sure she liked him too. So why was she so intent on avoiding him right now. He looked up at her. Her eyes quickly darted away from him. When the rehearsal ended, Finn saw Rachel quickly run down the stairs and gather her things. Finn needed to talk to her...now. He ran after her, and grabbed his own things.

"Rachel, wait up!" Rachel stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes forward.

About what? What does she mean about what? She knows what. "About what happened before practice."

Silence.

"You know before everyone walked in."

More silence.

"Rachel!" Finn grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What?" She asked.

Not saying anything, Finn leaned down and kissed her. He thought for sure she would pull away, but she didn't.

"She's a good kisser." he thought to himself.

**Yeah, the ending sucked here, sorry.**

**I'll update soon.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of the characters.**

**ENJOY!!!**

Rachel didn't know what to do or think. There was Finn kissing her in the middle of the hallway. They stood there for what felt like half an hour, but was only minutes. When the two broke apart for air, they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Finn, I-uh...." Finn stopped her with another kiss.

They broke apart again, and Rachel tried to talk again, "I-......" once again she was caught off. But not by Finn this time, but by Quinn.

"WHAT THE HELL....?!?!" a shrill voice echoed through the hallways. Rachel and Finn snapped their heads to see where the voice came from, so they could run in the other direction, but it was too late. Quinn was right next to them.

"Oh, no." Rachel heard Finn whisper.

"You have got to be kidding me. Finn, what are you doing?" Quinn glared at Rachel, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Well I was just...wait why am I explaining myself to you? We're over Quinn."

Rachel stood helplessly as the couple continued. Their voices were rising so much, a crowd had formed.

"Finn, I know you don't mean that. You're just upset. And I understand, really I do. I am so sorry about what happened between me and Puck. It was the wost mistake of my life, all 5 times."

"5 times?!?" Finn exploded "Quinn, now it is definitely over." Finn turned and began walking down the hallway.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "You. You did this. You know Finn may have been here yesterday to stop me, but he's not here now."

Rachel felt her heart beat faster. She knew nothing good was coming. "Quinn, you can't do anything to hurt me."

"You may think that now, but I have about a million ways that I can kill you. Emotionally and physically"Quinn had hatred in her eyes, but Rachel maintained her composure.

"Quinn. I also know several ways to hurt you. Lets see there's telling the whole school you're a slut, telling the principal you have bought all of your grades since middle school, wouldn't that get you kicked off of the cheer leading squad?" Rachel paused and looked at Quinn.

"Oh, and I can even tell your parents that you're a slut. Yeah, you know I think I will do that. You know, if you try to harm me."

Quinn didn't say anything, instead she pulled her arm back and slapped Rachel across the face, hard.

Finn made it around the corner when he realised he left Rachel with Quinn. His eyes doubled in size when he heard a scream. He turned and bolted down the hallway. But now instead of two girls standing alone, there was a huge crowd of kids, all cheering for what seemed to be a fight.

Finn reached the front of the crowd and saw what he expected. Quinn had Rachel pinned on the ground and was on her stomach. Rachel was kicking her feet, while grabbing Quinn's hair. Finn ran forward and pulled Quinn off of Rachel, then helped Rachel to her feet.

"Spoilsport." he heard a random kid say.

"Oh, come on!" he heard another.

"Dude, never break up a chick-fight!" yet another voice yelled out.

"Are you okay?" he asked Rachel. Rachel nodded, holding the back of her head, which was slightly bleeding. Finn grabbed her wrist and walked down the hall hoping keep Rachel from getting in trouble. This was all his fault after all. If he hadn't dumped Quinn, and then kissed Rachel, then Quinn and her wouldn't have gotten in a fight.

Reaching the other end of the hallway, Finn sat Rachel down on a chair that was randomly placed at the end of the hallway. Now that he was away from the rest of the kids, Finn could see Rachel's cheek was bright pink and her lip was slightly bleeding.

She was nothing compared to Quinn. When he pushed past her, when leading Rachel away, he saw that Quinn's eyes was slightly purple and her lip was really bleeding. Rachel must have gotten some good hits in.

"Here, let me look at that." Finn said pointing at her head. Rachel leanded forward and let Finn examine the cut.

"After she slapped me, I stumbled back and slammed my head on an open locker."

"You should have the nurse look at this. And your lip." Finn pulled out a tissue he had in his backpack and handed it to Rachel.

Finn helped Rachel to her feet and walked her down to the nurse. When they walked into the room, they saw Quinn sitting in the corner, ice on her eye.

"How can I help you--whoa." The nurse said, seeing Rachel's bleeding lip, pink cheek and head.

The nurse signaled for Rachel to sit down, moving to the freezer to get ice. Finn looked at Quinn, who was telling some sob story to Principal Figgins.

"And she just attaked me, I was so scared." he heard her say.

Figgins looked over at Rachel who was looking in the opposite direction. He stood up and walked over to the two of them.

"Ms. Berry, would you like to tell me what exactly happened?" He looked at Rachel, a strange look on his face.

Uh-oh, Finn knew that look, Quinn had him under her spell.

"Well, Finn and I were," Rachel paused and looked at Finn, "talking in the hallway, and Quinn came over. She was upset and began yelling at the two of us. Finn walked away, and Quinn and I were left standing there. Then she started to talk about how she could ruin my life, and then slapped me. I fell back and hit my head on a locker. She was coming towards me and I swung my arm forward. I hit her in the eye and she fell back. When she was on the ground, she pulled my leg out from under me and I fell flat on my back. She sat on my stomach, to keep me down and then I swung again, this time I hit her lip."

Rachel paused and took in a deep breath.

"Then she slapped me again and I grabbed her hair. Then the fight got broken up."

By the way Figgins was looking at her, Finn could tell she was in trouble.

"Well, that is not what I have heard from several other people. They said that you attacked Quinn. You can come to my office in 15 minutes and call home. Your parents should be here when you receive your punishment." with that Figgins, stood up.

"But Mr. Figgins, Rach......" Finn was cut off.

"Not another word." Figgins said, walking out the door.

Finn looked at Rachel, who had tears in her eyes.

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this one sucks. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**ENJOY!!!**

Rachel sat in Mr. Figggins' office, tears running down her cheeks. Her dads were sitting on both sides of her, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to sooth and comfort her.

"Ms. Berry," Mr. Figgins looked at Rachel, "you can return to school in 2 weeks. When you do, you will have an additional 2 weeks of after school detention. You will also be required to come to Saturday detentions for the next month." he paused. Rachel's heart stopped beating.

"You also are not able to take part in any after school clubs."

"Principal Figgins, we understand it was wrong for Rachel to be fighting on school grounds. But what about the other girl, how is she being punished?" Rachel's dad, Phill asked.

"Mr. Berry, how she is being punished is her and her family's business. You do not have to know." Figgins said.

Rachel burst into tears. She didn't think it was possible to have any more tears in her body, but apparently it was.

This must have made Figgins soften a little.

"Rachel, you have great grades, and have never done anything like this before. Because you are overall a good student I am willing to get rid of your Saturday detentions."

"Mr. Figgins," Rachel wiped away some of her tears and continued, "I dont care about the Saturday detentions, I don't even care about the other detentions or the suspension. I only care about Glee. Being part of Glee means everything to me. Please, just let me stay in. Please." Rachel looked up at her principal with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Berry. The only thing I can do is get rid of the Saturdays." Figgins stood up and walked to the door, opening it to let Rachel and her fathers out.

"Mr. Figgins, please reconsider." her other dad, Henry said.

Principal Figgins just shook his head, opened the door and signaled for the three of them to exit.

Finn sat in his last period Spanish class, staring at the clock. It was 45 minutes ago Rachel walked into Figgins' office to get her punishment. The bell rang, he and the rest of his classmates began gathering their belongings and filing out of the classroom.

"Finn, could you hang back for a second?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Finn waited for the class to become empty and walked up to Mr. Schuester's desk. "What's up Mr. Schue?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know about the fight that Rachel got into today." Finn nodded. "I just got word that she's suspended for the next 2 weeks, and when she comes back, she won't be joining us in Glee."

Finn looked at the teacher, wide eyes. He couldn't believe this. "Rachel is being punished for something Quinn did? That is not fair." Finn looked at Mr. Schuester, who nodded.

"What about Quinn? She started the fight, what is gonna happen to her?"

"I don't know Finn. I don't know." Mr. Schuester gathered all of his things and walked out, leaving Finn alone in the classroom.

About 5 minutes later, Finn walked alone through the hallways, walking right past Quinn and her friends.

"Yeah, so I just have two Saturday detentions, nothing else is happening." Finn heard Quinn say, as he sped past them.

"Finn, wait up." he heard from behind him.

Finn turned around to see Quinn skipping towards him. Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail. She had a visible bruise forming over her eye. It looked like she must have pounded on cover-up over it. Her lip was also swollen, as was her nose. If she wasn't wearing any make-up, everything would have looked 2 times worst than they did.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. I thought maybe we could see a movie." Finn stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Quinn." he paused, trying to find the right words. "You--you are crazy." Quinn looked up at him, very confused.

"You one, cheated on me with my best friend. Two, got in a fight with Rachel. And three got her suspended. Now you come to me and want to go out this weekend. You really are crazy."

"But Finn, I thought--." Finn interrupted her.

"No you didn't think. Oh, I'm sorry, yes you did. You thought about yourself, just like you always do." without another word, Finn turned and walked out of the building. He was supposed to go to football practice, but he decided to just go home. He wanted to be alone to think of a way to get Rachel back into school.

**Like I said, it sucked. I am really sorry.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I had a lot of trouble writing this one, so it once again sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or any of the characters. I also don't own General Hospital or any of those characters.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

Rachel sat alone in her room, looking at her computer screen. She hadn't updated her My Space page in 2 days, which was very unusual for her. Yesterday was the day she got suspended, and she stopped crying for 45 minutes. And that was because she was asleep.

"Hey hon, we're heading out." Her dad, Phill popped his head in her room.

Rachel just nodded. She began typing on her keyboard.

"I would just like everyone to know that I will no longer be posting videos or anything on my page. I have been insulted, bullied, and hurt too much. I didn't think it was possible but it has happened.  
I used to think that as long as I thought I can do it, and I was happy I could achieve anything.  
But you all have proven me wrong. I want to thank everyone who has supported me through all he hard times, I really appreciate it.  
~Rachel."

Rachel turned away from her computer and laid on her bed.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. No luck.

Within 15 minutes she was walking out of her room and into the living room. She turned on the TV and plopped down on the couch.

"Dr. Drake, what are Michael's chances of falling back into the coma?" a woman asked a tall doctor.

"Mrs. Jax, Michael is recovering very well. His chances of falling back into his coma are one-in-a-million." the doctor replied.

"Yeah, but his chances of him waking up were one-in-a-million." Rachel picked up the remote to see what she was watching.

"General Hospital. A soap. Ah, what the heck, I mean I guess it could be nice to see someone who's life is worst than mine." Rachel leaned back and watched the drama.

"WHAT?" Mercedes screamed, causing Finn to cover his ears.

"Mr. S, this is not fair!" she screamed again.

"Y-yeah. Everyone k-knows that Quinn start-ted it." Tina chipped in.

Finn looked at his fellow Glee members and nodded his head. "I know that you guys, but Figgins made up his mind." Mr. Schuester said. "Look, right now we have to focus on these songs. We have our first competition in a week, and Rachel would want us to focus on that. Now Mercedes, you will be taking over all over Rachel's parts."

Finn stood his spot. Looking as everyone mumbled under their breath, and got their new lyric sheets.

"Look, Finn I know that you're worried, but she is fine." Mr. Schuester said, walking up behind Finn.

"She is not gonna be fine. Glee is everything to her. It's her way to fit in, her way to fame. And now she can't be part of it anymore."

"Yeah, and you wanna know who's fault all that is?" Mercedes asked, joining the 2 men.

"Yours." she said to Finn. "If you didn't dump your bitch girlfriend, then Rachel would be here, not at home." Mercedes turned and walked back to Tina and Kurt.

"Hey, Finn don't listen to her." Arty said, using his index finger to push his glasses back into place.

Finn looked out into the seats, where Rachel's backpack usually sat. "Yeah, whatever." he said picking up his lyric sheet.

"Alright guys, lets start!" Mr. Schuester yelled.

An hour later, Finn was walking to football practice. The entire Glee rehearsal was a disaster. Mercedes didn't hit any of the right notes, she kept messing up the choreography, and kept stepping on his feet.

"Finn, good you're here." he heard Coach Tanaka yell.

"This is gonna be a very long day. I'm missing lunch. This sucks." he muttered under his breath, as he ran towards the football field.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel sat looking at the TV screen. General Hospital had just ended and she was now watching One Life To Live.

"Starr, your father is a physco. Yeah, I said it!" Rachel said to the tv screen. "So is your cousin. I mean come on she stole your baby. Yeah and your father is your brother and your brother is your sisters uncle who is dating your mom." Rachel thought for a second, "Hey that was pretty good. Maybe I should write soap operas!" Rachel looked back at the screen as 'Starr' came on screen.

"Well, at least my life isn't as crazy as yours Starr. Great now I'm talking to the TV, GOD I AM SO BORED!"

"Good thing I'm here then." she heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see Finn standing at her open kitchen window.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel blushed. She was still wearing her pink pajamas. Her hair was up in a very messy bun on the top of her head.

She also was wearing no makeup and was sure she had a zit on her forehead.

"I ditched the rest of the day. School sucks anyway." Finn watched as Rachel walked to the backdoor.

"Oh, come on in." Rachel opened the door and Finn smiled.

Finn walked to the couch that Rachel once occupied. "So...what'cha watching?" he asked sitting down.

"Soaps." Finn looked at her, "At least my life isn't as bad as theirs." Rachel laughed.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound in the room was coming from the TV.

Finn leaned in and lightly kissed Rachel on the lips. That small, light kissed soon turned into a full make-out session.

* * *

"Agr!" Quinn grunted as she sat down at her lunch table. Quinn looked around at the rest of the cheerleaders. Marcie, was sitting to her left. Gabi, to her right. And Peggy, the new cheerleader was across from her. Quinn hated Peggy, almost as much as she hated Rachel. She had no real reason to hate her, she just did "What is it Quinn?" Peggy asked. Quinn ignored the question.

When there was no answer, Gabi asked, "Whats up Quinn?"

"I thought that once I got Rachel out of the picture, then Finn would be mine again. But he's just more distant now."

"Yeah, you cheated on him." Peggy muttered under her breath.

"What?!?" Quinn's head snapped to look at Peggy.

Peggy could feel herself begin to shake, terrified she thought of an answer. "Uh, maybe you could get back on his good side."

"How?"

"Uh, you could join Glee?"

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"No, Quinn. That's actually pretty good." Gabi said. "You get closer to him, and make him think that you are accepting Glee. Then he will trust you again."

Quinn thought for a second, "Good idea Gabi." Quinn smiled.

Peggy rolled her eyes and picked at her food. "'Bitch." she muttered.

* * *

Finn and Rachel broke apart, and smiled. As they began to lean in again, they heard the front door open.....


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I'm crazy busy. I'm working all this summer and I have Drivers Ed classes at night, so I don't have a lot of time to write. But I will try and update soon, but I warn you the next chapter will be really short. I'll try and make the one after that long. Again I am soooo sorry for no new chapters, I'll try to update soon!!!

~Megan a.k.a SoliePower


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me THIS long to update. I actually had this chapter done a while ago but my computer crashed and I had to rewrite it over again. The other one was much better.....but hope you enjoy it anyway...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

"Hey, girl we just-----woah!!" Mercedes shrieked.

Finn and Rachel's head both snapped to the open front door to see the entire Glee club (minus Mr. Sheuster).

"Ever heard of knocking?" Finn asked, annoyance in his voice.

"It was open." Mercedes answered, walking to the couch, Tina, Kurt and Arty following.

"So, that means you can just walk in?" he asked.

"Whatever. Look, we need to talk." Mercedes said sitting down.

"About what?" Rachel asked, making room on the couch for everyone. Finn couldn't believe she was going to stop their make-out session, so they could talk to the Glee club.

"About what? Honey, you got suspended, and kicked out of Glee. That's what." Mercedes replied.

"Y-yeah. We d-do need to t-talk about that." Tina chirped in.

Finn stood up and walked into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he and Rachel were just making out and now they were talking with the other people in Glee.

"Unbelieveable." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Quinn was walking to her locker when she ran into Mr. Sheuster. "Oh hello Quinn." he said trying to walk past her.

Quinn stepped to the side, to get in front of him. "Hi Mr. Sheu. Hey, I was wondering if I would be able to," she gulped, "join.....Glee club." she tried her best to hide her disgusted face.

"Oh, Quinn that's great. I was on my way to practice now. Come along."

Quinn forced a smile and walked behind her teacher.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Scheuster yelled. "You all know Quinn, she's gonna be joining Glee."

"Oh, hell no!" Mercedes yelled.

"Mercedes, calm down. I think it would be good to have a new member on Glee. Especially since Rachel is gone." Mr. Scheuster said.

"Mr. Scheu, did you forget why Rachel is gone? Huh? Did ya, did ya? She's gone cause of her, that bit-" Mercedes began.

"YES!" said. "I remember."

"W-well then wh-yy are you letting h-her join?" Tina asked.

"Guys, we need another member." "Whatever." All of the members muttered under their breath.

* * *

"Wow, first soaps, now wrestling. I have lost my mind." Rachel said.

Rachel was sitting at home again. This was her 3 day home from school, and she hated it. She hated missing school, she hated missing Glee, she hated missing her friends, she hated missing Finn and most of all she hated that Quinn won, that Quinn did this to her.

"You know, if I knew how, I would pedigree Quinn." she said, watching an episode of wrestling. She was flipping threw the channels, trying to find something to watch. Somehow she ended up watching two men, Triple H and Randy Orton fight.

"I like you Stephanie. People may hate you, but not me." She gazed at the screen seeing, Stephanie McMahon, The Billion Dollar Princess.

Rachel pulled out her lab top and began searching the internet. She was so hooked on The Billion Dollar Princess, she wanted to find anything she could on her. She saw Stephanie as the perfect woman. She was strong, like Rachel. She was dominant, like Rachel. And most important she was perfect, like Rachel.

Sighing, Rachel threw her laptop to the side and walked to her room. She decided she wasn't just going to sit around do nothing. She decided to go out and do something-anything.

Rachel looked around her drawers and pulled out a purple-rhinestone top, black shorts, a black denim jacket and black flip flops. She put her hair up in a pony tail and walked out the door.

She wasnt sure what she was going to do or where she was going to go, so when she got in her car she just started driving down random streets.

Somehow she found herself in front of the high school. Looking at the car's clock, she saw it was 2:30, time for Glee practice. Climbing, out of the car she snuck past a group of students and entered the school, heading towards the theatre.

Her heart nearly stopped beating when she heard Finn singing 'Don't Stop Believing.' But that wasn't why she felt like she was having a heart attack.

She could no longer breath because she heard a voice singing along with Finn. A voice singing the female lead vocals, HER part. Peaking her head through the door, Rachel could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was Quinn.

She and Finn were walking around each other, looking into each other's eyes. Quinn was smiling from ear-to-ear and Finn had a slight smile on his face too.

Slamming the door shut, Rachel ran towards the nearest bathroom.

She was replaced. She was replaced by Quinn. Who was she kidding, thinking Finn Hudson, star football player, could auctually be interested in her. He and the rest of the team were probably all playing on big joke on her.

She slammed the door to a stall shut and .slid down the wall. And how could she auctually the Glee members liked her? When were probably in on the joke too.

Rachel sat there for the next 15 minutes, before she pulled herself up and walked back to her car. On her way she vowed to get Finn out of her life forever.

* * *

**P.S. to anyone interested I have 2 Greek stories published and 1 wrestling one that I'm working on.**

**The Greek ones are- End of the World(Casey and Cappie)-finished and Casey's Choice(Casey and Cappie)-finished**

**The Wrestling one is- Charmed Love(Mickie James and Cody Rhodes) and I am still working on it.**

**Read them if you'd like to....**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's another chapter.....hope you like it!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Quinn whispered, looking down at the stick she held in her hand. The little pink plus sign confirmed all of her fears. She was pregnant. She wiped away the tears that already began to fall and felt more begging for release.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell her parents and there was NO way she was going to tell Puck, the so called daddy.

Silently throwing away the test in the garbage can, she threw open the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello darling." her mother smiled, setting a plate in front of Quinn.

"Hi mom." Quinn picked up her fork and began eagerly digging into the food that was in front of her.

"Quinn stop eating so much. You're already over weight. No girl your age should be 120 pounds." her father said, looking over the newspaper her was reading.

"Phil!" her mother hissed.

Quinn placed her fork back on the table and reached for the pitcher of orange juice.

"No, you're on a diet." her father said, swatting her hand away from the pitcher. "From now on you will only drink milk, water or diet drinks. You will also only eat food that I approve of."

Quinn averted her eyes from her father's gaze and silently nodded. She watched as her father stood up and headed off to work.

"Here." her mother said, handing Quinn a $50 bill. "Buy yourself some snacks and hide them in your room." her mom smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom." Quinn whispered, her mom walking out the door.

Sighing, Quinn stood up, ate the last piece of bacon on her plate and walked the rest of the dishes over to the sink. Gazing out the window, she pulled out her phone.

"Hi, Mr. Figgins, I wanted to talk to you about Rachel. Yeah, I think she should be able to come back to school. Yeah, she's been punished long enough. And as you may know, I recently joined Glee and we kinda suck without her, so she should be able to come back to that too. Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks."

Quinn threw her phone in her purse and smiled, but the smile soon faded when she felt her breakfast began to rise in her throat.

"EW!" she shrieked, running into her bathroom.

* * *

Rachel was standing in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. She should be happy. She was going back to school, back to Glee. Back to her life, the one without Finn that is.

After seeing Finn and Quinn singing her and Finn's song. She vowed to stay away from _him. _And she was sure she was going to do that.

Sighing, Rachel pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a black and blue stripped skirt, a plain white t-shirt, a black vest and black sneakers. She also walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white-knee high socks.

"Yay!" she yelled, trying to pep herself up. It didn't work.

Grabbing her car keys out of her desk drawer, Rachel walked into her kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie. Ready to go back to school?" one of her dads asked.

"Yeah, thanks daddy." she said as her father handed her a piece of buttered toast.

"Bye babe." she heard her father say as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Ew." Quinn shrieked again, pulling herself off the cold-tiled bathroom floor.

Quinn had been at school for 30 minutes now and she spent 25 minutes of them in the nasty school bathroom.

"You okay Quinn?" she heard a voice ask. It was Peggy.

She had seen Quinn run into the bathroom 15 minutes ago and she still didn't come back out.

"I'm fine." Quinn growled, walking out of the stall.

"Kay." Peggy walked back out of the bathroom.

"Stupid bitch. Doesn't need to be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. This is my business, not hers." Quinn muttered, turning on the sink facet. She was going to go and give Peggy a piece of her mind when the room began to spin. Gripping the edge of the counter, Quinn tried to steady herself, but suddenly she felt herself falling towards the ground, her world going black.

* * *

Rachel was trying her hardest to avoid Finn. And so far she was doing a good job. It was her 2nd class and still no Finn.

Unfortunately she had 3 bottles of water and severely needed to go to the bathroom.

Which was why she was now on her way to the nearest bathroom. She was walking down the empty hallways when she heard a voice call her from behind.

"Rachel!" she heard, turning around she saw Finn standing there.

Rachel turned back around and went faster towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" she heard again.

She ran through the door, and slammed it shut. She let out a sigh of relief but the air was drawn out of her body again when she saw Quinn lying there unconscious.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I know its been a loooooong time since I've updated, since October actually. Right now I am almost done writing a story called Shattered Hearts. I have a few more chapters to write for that story and then I will be done. As soon as I am done with that story I am going to focus on Glee Love.

I should finish Shattered Hearts within 2 weeks so I should be on Glee Love very soon!

Thank you for reading the story and I once again am SO SORRY for not updating.

~~Megan A.K.A SoliePower


End file.
